1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor-on-insulator structures, and in particular to a process for producing epitaxial silicon-on-cubic zirconia structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yttria-stabilized Cubic Zirconia (YSZ) has recently become commercially available in large single-crystal form. It has several attractive properties which make it a potential substrate for the growth of silicon and other semiconductors, namely (a) its cubic structure and (b) the ability of varying the lattice parameter by controlling the Y.sub.2 O.sub.3 -ZrO.sub.2 composition. For silicon, compositions within the range (Y.sub.2 O.sub.3).sub.0.07 (ZrO.sub.2).sub.0.93 to (Y.sub.2 O.sub.3).sub.0.33 (ZrO.sub.2).sub.0.67 are of interest, since this range is consistent with a cubic structure. This composite range encompasses a lattice parameter range of about 5.14 angstroms to 5.23 angstroms, slightly smaller than that of silicon (5.43 angstroms).
The technique of producing the invention is directed to a method of producing single crystal semiconducting layers epitaxially on insulating substrate crystals and particularly to improvement in the art as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,434, H. M. Manasevit and 3,424,955, H. Seiter and C. Zaminer.